Flowers
by skipple
Summary: They were gold, like her eyes. "Lelouch? Who are the flowers for?"


_I don't own Code Geass._

This is my first entry to the Valentines Day word prompt. The prompt is: **Flowers.**

_

* * *

He stood in front of the display, staring at the wide variety of flowers it offered. He thought picking out flowers would easy, but who knew there were so many different kinds? A small female employee approached and stood next to him, smiling up at his dumbfounded expression._

_"Need some help?"  
_

_He jumped at the sound of her voice, but quickly recovered and faced her properly, taking the opportunity to read her name tag.  
_

_"Yes, please, Miss Kiki!"  
_

_"Okay, what's your problem?"_

_"I need to buy some flowers..."_

_"Okay."_

_"But...I've never really done this kind of thing before."_

_"Right."_

_"And so I need you to help me choose the right type."_

_She chuckled and shook her head at him. "Listen, flowers are flowers. Any normal girl is going to like them no matter what."_

_He sighed and faced the display again, examining a large bouquet of roses. "...I don't think you understand the type of person I'm dealing with, Miss Kiki."_

* * *

C.C. carelessly rummaged through the top drawer of Lelouch's desk, tossing objects out onto the floor in search of....

What was she searching for again?

Oh, that's right. Love letters. Jewelry. Chocolates. Flowers. Anything to use for blackmailing or making fun of the lover-boy. Valentines day was approaching, and with his countless high school admirers he had to have _something_ embarrassing lying around somewhere.

She moved down to the next drawer, choosing this time to pull it completely out of the desk, setting it on the floor next to her. She tossed a few notebooks out and-

An envelope!

* * *

_"Could you explain to me what kind of person she is, then?"_

_"Well...she's picky. Very picky. That's why it's important to choose the right type of flowers."_

_"Okay, I understand. But if I'm going to help you out, I'll need more details on what kind of person she is. What words would you use to describe her?"_

_"Words that describe her... let's see..."  
_

* * *

An evil grin made its way across her face as she began to carefully open the envelope and unfold the letter inside. She held up the sheet of paper in front of her and scanned it with eager eyes.

**Pizza Hut......................$12.54**

**Pizza Hut......................$9.81**

**Pizza Hut......................$13.60**

**Pizza Hut......................$29.18**

**Pizza Hut......................$45.07  
**

The grin was replaced with a disappointed frown upon realization that the letter in question was not a love letter at all, and was in fact last month's bank statement. It was swiftly discarded into the pile of junk growing on the floor next to her.

* * *

_"Selfish."_

* * *

She gradually crawled across the floor, avoiding the large pile of pizza boxes and scattered items strewn around the room. She came to a stop in front of his bed and sat cross-legged on the carpet, yanking out all of the hidden items from under the bed, including Zero's outfit and various romance novels.

And there it was. A big, red, heart-shaped box with a small note attached. Jackpot! Maybe it was for Shirley! Or Kallen! Or maybe even-

No no no no. Don't think that way, C.C. That's definitely not possible.

She quickly snatched the box up and examined the little pink note.

**To: Nunnally**

**From: Lelouch**

Blast! Heartwarming, but no fun! She looked around her at the cluttered state of the room. With all those silly girls after him, it's simply ridiculous that he doesn't have _anything_ embarrassing in here!

* * *

_"Messy."

* * *

_She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. All of this hard work searching for incriminating evidence was tiring. Slowly, she pulled herself onto the bed and curled up around Cheese-kun, swiftly falling asleep with her face buried in the yellow plush toy's fur.

She dreamed about pizza, as usual.

* * *

"_Lazy."

* * *

_She suddenly felt a presence in the room and snapped her eyes open, only to see two purple orbs staring straight back at her.

The purple eyes blinked, widened, and then shot away as their owner jumped backwards in shock.

"Lelouch, what exactly do you think you're doing?" C.C. asked accusingly as she rested her cheek in Cheese-kun's fur.

The boy spluttered and coughed nervously. "U-um... you were asleep."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Clearly."

"W-well, I was just..." he glanced around the room, "what happened in here?"

C.C. lifted her head and looked at the mess around her with an expression of feigned innocence on her face. "How should I know? I've been asleep."

* * *

_"Cold."_

* * *

Lelouch sighed and muttered a quiet "witch" before turning around and sitting at the desk to do his homework.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and rose up, noticing that somehow the covers had been pulled over her while she slept. She glanced at Lelouch with raised eyebrows and then sat, watching him with her feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Something bright caught her eye.

Flowers. Golden ones, like mini-sunflowers, sat in a small vase on the desk next to the young prince. It was a simple decoration, seven or eight flowers arranged in a patterned white and green vase. Intriguing.

"Lelouch?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Yes?" He replied without looking up from his work.

"Who are the flowers for?"

* * *

_"Possessive."

* * *

_

She saw his hand pause for a split second, but he quickly recovered and continued writing as if nothing had happened.

"Are they for Nunnally?"

He concentrated intently on his homework. "No, I got her chocolates."

"For Shirley?"

"No," he answered without hesitation.

"Kallen?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, so you're not interested in either one of those pretty friends of yours?"

"Of course not, I don't have time for petty high school relationships."

"But you have the time to go out and buy flowers for someone. Who's the lucky lady?" She paused, thinking for a moment. "Wait, is it Suzaku?"

* * *

_"Sarcastic."

* * *

_

Lelouch jumped up from his chair and swung around to face her. "What? No! No, no, no, no, NO!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Lelouch, if you just tell me who they're for..."

The boy's cheeks turned bright red as he bowed his head, hiding his eyes with his hair. He mumbled something under his breath.

She leaned forward, trying to hear. "What? You have to speak up, Lelouch."

He stamped his foot on the ground determinedly, tilting his head back up to look into her eyes. "I said they're for you."

* * *

_"Beautiful."

* * *

_She sat still, at a loss for words, feet swinging to a stop several inches above the floor. "For me..." She looked over at the flowers. Lime green. Gold. "Lelouch..."

"It's just that you seem so lonely all the time," he said as he stepped slowly toward her, the blush on his face growing deeper. She suddenly felt her cheeks warming as he stopped and stood before her, his right hand hidden behind his back.

"Lelouch-"

"C.C." He swung his hand around and offered it to her, revealing one of the golden flowers now resting in his palm, "will you be my valentine?"

She stared at the flower in his hand, its golden petals and black center forming a natural replica of her own eye staring back at her, unblinking.

"I know you said that flowers aren't really your thing, and that you would much rather have a pizza or something, but-"

Before he could continue, she stood up and planted her lips on his. She held him there for several seconds, trying to absorb every feeling of the kiss. As she slowly pulled away, he stood with a stunned expression on his face, his hand still stuck in the position of offering her the flower. She slowly reached down, plucked it from his hand and planted securely in her green locks of hair, giving him a smile as he recovered from the shock.

"Thank you, Lelouch."

* * *

_"Lovable."_

_The young employee stared up at him knowingly. "Sounds like you really like her."_

_"Yeah, I really do."_

_She nodded at him and smiled. "Just keep searching, I'm sure you can find something that'll catch her eye," she said, and winked at him before disappearing to the back of the store."_

_Lelouch sighed and turned back to the display. He suddenly noticed a small group of golden pedals staring up at him from a lime green vase. "Something that'll catch her eye..."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed, please review!

I still can't decide if leaving Lelouch's words in describing C.C. is a good or bad idea... But it seems like a waste to remove it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
